Ye Xuan
Ye Xuan is a descendant of the Ye Clan, the number one family within the Skyblaze Sect, and a powerful young genius that reached 9 Fate Heavenly Fate Realm at the age of twenty. Because of his family and talent he gathers the attention of many of the ambitions young members in the Divine Feathers Sect, such as Murong Yu. He holds a deep admiration of Xiao Ning'er, even bribing Shen Ling to talk him up to her. After witnessing Xiao Ning'er's reunion with Nie Li, he was prepared to give up on her. However, Murong Yu told him that Nie Li had yet to even reach the Heavenly Fate Realm yet and encouraged him to keep trying. When everyone sits for the auction to start he attempts to sit next to her, but is blocked by Xiao Xue. At one point he tries to by Xiao Ning'er a Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary growth rate demon spirit, but she quickly declines.【TDG】Chapter 308 – A Rich Good-For-Nothing He is mostly ignored until he introduces himself to Li Xingyun as a member of the Ye Clan. Because of his family, Li Xingyun is more polite to him.【TDG】Chapter 305 – Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect The influence of his family is again evident when Long Tianming makes a point of greeting him. Even still, Ye Xuan is surprised and honored, considering that his position is not at the same level as Long Tianming.【TDG】Chapter 306 – Long Tianming Ye Xuan considered himself fairly rich with having about thirty thousand Spiritual Stones to spend at the auction, so he make a comment when Gu Bei starts to spend such large quantity right off the bat. However, Gu Bei shows him no respect.【TDG】Chapter 308 – A Rich Good-For-Nothing After the auction ended the Master of Ceremonies, Qin Yue, started a presentation of Dao understanding through the four arts. After watching her mesmerizing performance on the zither he decided to go up and present his own skill and feelings towards Xiao Ning'er through calligraphy. Though he did admirably and got many women's attention with his word "love," Xiao Ning'er was busy chatting and laughing softly with Nie Li. She didn’t even look over. Ye Xuan couldn’t help feeling dejected as he walked off stage and returned to his seat.【TDG】Chapter 312 – The Four Arts Ye Xuan was amazed by the profound dao intent displayed by Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang after him. So he could not help but scoff when Nie Li went up to display his skills. He thought that Nie Li must be a complete moron to try to follow those three, only making a fool of himself.【TDG】Chapter 314 – Sword He laughed at him since he could feel no dao intent from Nie Li's calligraphy, however sat in shocked silence when Yan Yang acknowledged the higher level of profound intent within Nie Li's word.【TDG】Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent Frustrated with his inability to compete with Nie Li, Ye Xuan agreed to back Murong Yu in the Outside World to cause problems for Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 318 – Abyss Winged Draconic Falcon When the sect was leaving he watched Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li say goodbye. He had not missed the fact that they had spent the whole night together.【TDG】Chapter 328 – Second Fate Soul es:Ye Xuan Category:Skyblaze Sect